


Her Blood On My Bones

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep trying to kill each other, but they keep failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Blood On My Bones

Once, he thought that the truth was the weapon that he could fold under his armor. He thought it would be the thing that guarded him, that saved him. He held onto the truth. He thought that if he showed her it, peeled his armor back and lay his skin bare before her, that she would slice him open and take all that he was. 

 

In the end, the truth is what broke both of them, took their jointed humanity and burnt it dry. 

 

The poison is still dry in her throat and the remnants of his soul are etched into his cheeks. (Later, when the days and reasons have become a countless blur, she will blame him for the beginning, a hand sealed over his mouth, poison searing its way down his throat.)

 

Blood is pooling at her feet, her hand clutching her wound, but still there is a gleam in her eye. He drops the blade in the grass, and dips down to whisper a final plea. Let this be over.

 

The magic holds him against the wall, pins him, crushes him, his lungs feel like they are about to burst and there is a blackness behind his eyes that is creeping into the foreground. Her hand is outstretched, white and angry and he can feel his heart speed and slow. Before the world spins into numbing darkness, he hears her whisper, Now. Now it’s over.

 

He holds her underwater, the expanse of her neck white under his palm. Her hair and her eyes are wild and in the moment he wonders if she is Medusa turning him to stone. 

 

Poison and magic are always her favorite methods, while he prefers the things that scar. He wants to see him on her skin, see the evidence etched in her body. 

 

He kisses her, burning and scarring, bites down until he can taste her blood. 

There’s a small death in this too.

 

The truth is no longer his armor. He lays it bare before her watching her squirm. 

 

You are my doom, she says with her teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean maybe this doesn't need saying, and I hope it doesn't, but I wanted to point out that the "truth" that Merlin is hiding here is that he has magic. Hence the line "he lays it bare and watches her squirm". I just love this idea of Merlin keeping this secret from Morgana and in his darkness tells her, let's her know, tortures her with it. Tortures with the knowledge that he is indeed Emrys.


End file.
